The Unknown
by dont fit in
Summary: New year, new surprises... Draco has a sister and Harry is falling for her... secrets, horrible writing, what more could you ask for?
1. Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter except for the movie on dvd. So, please do not sue me I promise i won't do the characters any harm....

A/N: This is the first fic that I have ever actually let anyone read. So don't be tooo harsh, i don't mind comments/crtiticism though.

Dedicated to Catherine who ecourages me to keep going when I don't think I can.

The Unknown

Chapter one: Sister

Jordan ran through the barrier separating platforms nine and ten and onto platform 9 ¾. She was really excited about going to school at Hogwarts. Just this year she had come from a wizarding school in America (where she lived with her Dad) to go to Hogwarts in England. Her mother, Narcissa, had sent for her, saying that she wished for her only son, and daughter, to meet for the first time. Lucius, her stepfather, wasn't as welcoming as Narcissa, he didn't even seem to like her, always glaring at her until she couldn't take it anymore and locked her self in her room.

And then there was Draco. He was a completely different story than his parents. At times he could actually seem human. Draco showed a different side to her than he did to the people at school. With her he felt like he could be himself whereas at school he felt as though he had a reputation to live up to. His voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Do you want to share a compartment with me and my "friends", or do you want to find your own?" he asked Jordan. "I think I'll try meeting some of the other students." "Alright, let me know if you need anything."

Ginny Weasley was getting sick of the same routine every year, train, Hogwarts, learn and be ignored except for idiot friends, train home, boring summer, repeat. She was especially tired of the fact that she had no real friends here. Sure, she was as popular as Harry Potter in her year as he was in his, she was really smart (top in her year), and she had grown up quite a bit. But the one thing she was lacking was someone who she could tell everything to, and share her deepest darkest secrets with.

She had long gotten over her crush on Harry Potter, and didn't much care for him, Ron, and Hermione's "adventures" . Right now, all she really wanted was a friend. At that very moment she bumped into someone who she didn't know, which was rare. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and she was wearing a shirt that said "It's people like you that make people like me need medication", and low rise, cut up jeans. Ginny looked down at her patched up jeans, and tight fitting pink shirt, they were dressed very similar.

"Hi," said the girl offering Ginny her hand, "what's your name?" "My name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley" said Ginny giving the girl her hand. "That's a nice name, mine's Jordan Malfoy, I just transfered here from the United States." Ginny nearly fell back down, "You're a MALFOY??? I didn't know Malfoy had a sister!" "Oh, even he didn't know he had a half-sister until this summer." "Wow," Ginny said, "hey, would you like to join me in my compartment?" "Sure."

The two girls talked during the whole train ride to Hogwarts. Jordan learned about Ginny's problems with her brothers, Harry, and not having any real friends ("You needn't look any further mi amiga, for I am here!" Jordan said in a deep, loud voice, like Zorro). As the train sped along it's path to Hogwarts, Ginny learned about life in the Malfoy Manor and what it was like at home in the U.S.A. By the end of the trip, both girls were crossing their finger so that Jordan would be put into Gryffindor.

At the Sorting (inside the hat with Jordan)

'Uhhh, hello'

'Hello my dear, shall we see which house to put you in?'

'I guess...hey, can you see things into my past?'

'Yes and I already know who your uncle is. Would you like to be placed into his house or would you like to follow your Father's footsteps'

'I would rather be sorted into Papa's house than... His house'

'I see... well then, I'll put you in... GRYFFINDOR!'

No one applauded except Ginny, who gave her brother an angry look and kicked him under the table, which made him start clapping, and soon the whole hall was clapping.

But, across the hall every one could see a VERY angry (not) Draco Malfoy. But then again every one could almost guess the reason why he was mad. Wasn't that his kid sister that was just sorted into Gryffindor? And she already seemed to be friends with Ginny Weasley.

Draco was really upset, but not for the reasons everyone thought he was, if Father found out that Jordan was not sorted into Slytherin he would be hunting for blood. Draco had to delay telling his Mother and Father about which house Jordan was in. He, of course, was very happy for her, escaping what he could not. She wasn't even a complete Malfoy. Father had just had her adopt the Malfoy name as long as she was eating his food and living under his roof.

Draco knew Lucius only put up with Jordan because he loved Narcissa. That was the only thing he loved. Draco was just, well, there. It would be nice if some one loved him. He knew Narcissa did, just not the way she loved Jordan. Yeah, Jordan, she comes along and ruins EVERYTHING. Although he must admit he loved the way she looked up to him. He could tell that she loved him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, in a brotherly way, of course. Pansy's annoying voice reminded him that he wasn't alone. "Dear you really should stop worrying about Jordan. She'll be ok. What's the password again?" "Goyle's feet." They walked to the bottom of the dorm steps where Pansy gave him a peck on the cheek and went to go through her nightly beautification routine.

Jordan was thrilled! She was in Ginny's house and her dorm. She had already made a friend and classes hadn't even started. Now she could definitely get a good night's sleep, which she needed because the next day would prove to be very exciting.

No sooner had Jordan fallen asleep then Ginny was waking her up, telling her she would be late for her next class and would miss breakfast if she didn't hurry.

Jordan and Ginny's first class of the day was potions and it seemed that Gryffindors had always been and would always be paired with Slytherin, and as per usual Snape preferred the latter. He called roll like normal, but when he got to Jordan's name, he paused. "Ahh...Miss Malfoy, never thought I'd actually get to see you in person. Yet, if I'm not mistaken, and the rumors I've heard are true, you are in Gryffindor, not Slytherin?" "That's correct sir." "Hmm, so you truly are a Gryffindor?" Snape said more to himself than anyone else. "Teresa McDaniel?" "Here..." The lesson went continued on with no trouble from Snape whatsoever. Ginny suspected it had something to do with Jordan's "last name".

Since Jordan had arrived Harry had started paying more attention to Ginny and Jordan. Ginny was pretty sure that it was either because Jordan was cute or that Ron put him up to it, either way, she really didn't like the attention.

As the two girls left the Great Hall, the real Malfoy was right behind them. He walked up to them, whispered "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower, tonight, 9:30, we really need to talk," and sauntered off.

The two looked at each other and made a silent agreement to meet him there. Suddenly Jordan swung her head to the right, thinking she had heard or seen something move, but seeing no evidence to prove this, followed Ginny to the common room.

Ginny knew that Hermione would be up to the dorm soon to talk to her about Jordan, so she quickly snuck into Harry's dorm and stole (or rather borrowed) the invisibility cloak. Sure enough, when she was about to head back to her own dorm, she saw Hermione not too far behind her. She ran into her dorm, quickly covered herself and Jordan with the cloak and dashed back out the door when Hermione opened it. They moved quickly through the common room, stopping only long enough to make faces at the backs of Harry and Ron.

They burst out laughing once they were far enough away from the Fat Lady and were sure no teachers were around.

Hermione ran down the stairs to where Ron and Harry were sitting when she could not find Jordan and Ginny. "THEY'RE ALREADY GONE!" she yelled, causing Harry to jump and fling the chessboard halfway across the common room. "Well, let's go find them," said Ron. "I'll go get the cloak," and with that Harry dashed up the steps to get his father's old invisibility cloak. He came back 5 seconds later empty handed and looking like he had been slapped in the face. "What?!" asked Ron, sounding impatient. "Th-the cloak i-it's gone!" "WHAT!" said Ron and Hermione in perfect union. "IT. IS. G-O-N-E. GONE!" Harry was beginning to get upset, a Gryffindor had obviously stolen it, and only two were missing. Harry had very good idea of who was wearing his cloak right now. "Come on, Ron, 'Mione. We're going to have to have a little chat with Ginny and her friend at the Astronomy Tower." Ron and Hermione looked at each other, they weren't sure where this was going.

Draco beat the girls to the tower, but they were only a couple minutes later than him. They were under Potter's blasted invisibility cloak and were laughing like crazies who just escaped the nut house. "What's so funny," he asked, Jordan's high pitched giggling drove him crazy sometimes. "Well, we stole Harry's invisibility cloak, made fun of him and Ron, even if they couldn't see us, and escaped Hermione. Oh, plus we made it all the way up here." "Well, that's nice, but onto more important matters," Draco said. "Why big brother, I thought you would have been proud of us." "Yeah, Malfoy, if Harry knew we took his cloak, he'd be after our skin!" "Too late, Harry already knows," said Harry, stepping out of the shadows. Ron and Hermione followed looking a little unsure.


	2. Scars, Redemption, and Revelations

Chapter 2: Scars, Redemption, and Revelations

"Great job, Jordan," Ginny whispered.

"Shut up, Ginny, this is definitely not a good time for sarcasm!"

"GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. CLOAK!" Harry said each word clearly, skipping the nonsense and going straight to the point. "Here ya go, Harry," said Ginny with forced cheerfulness in her voice, throwing the cloak to Harry. Harry grabbed it and stood there looking at her. "You took my cloak without asking me," he said quietly. "Yea, I know, and now we're giving it back, sorry for causing you so much trouble," said Jordan quickly, sensing something was wrong. "I hate it when people take my things with out asking," Harry said, speaking slowly, and quietly. "I'm gonna…" Harry started to say, but was interrupted when they heard a pop and Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of them.

"So, Draco, I see you have made my job a little easier, both the girl and Potter are already here. Well then lets get this over with, or we're going to be late for our meeting," Lucius said as though this was merely a chat over tea. He raised his wand and ropes came flying out, wrapping themselves around everyone except himself and Draco.

Harry and Ron started to struggle against their ropes, but they just got tighter.

"DRAAACCOOO! What the Hell is going on? What's with the ropes and crap, like the tightening and the pain and hurt and the… OOOOWW?" Yelled Jordan. Her hand flew up to her right shoulder where robes had been roughly ripped open.

Lucius Cackled sharply and said, "Don't you know, my little darling, we are taking you to visit your favorite uncle. I bet you can't guess who that is." Jordan stared in horror. "Do you mean to tell you have not told your little playmates about your dear sweet Uncle Tom? Well, we are going to have to fix that, are we not?" Suddenly, Jordan screams, "Expelliarmus!" and a huge gust of wind comes out of Jordan's wand creating the leviathan of all leviathans, hurling Lucius from his feet.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows and caught the falling man, laying him not-so-gently on the ground. A gasp escaped the mouths of everyone there as Snape revealed himself from the darkness with a look of concern on his face (A/N: scary, I know). "Draco" Snape says, "I sincerely hope you had no part in this, for if you do you will be facing expulsion." "No sir, definitely not, my father acted without my knowing and without my pessimistic opinion on this subject." "He's telling the truth" Jordan rang in, "Lucius appeared out of no where and just tied us up, Draco was an innocent bystander." "Okay" exclaimed Snape, "we need to get all of you out of these ropes and get you to the hospital wing immediately. But that DOES NOT excuse you from any of my assignments, or any other teachers…handicap is not an excuse!"

So, Snape untied Jordan first and Harry last. Once he finished everyone stopped to see what Harry was staring at. On Jordan's right shoulder (which she had recently neglected to cover up) was a scar.

A scar shaped like a lightening bolt…

(da da da)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And because I love you all sooooo much here's a little more…

Snape cleared his throat. "I think we should all have a little chat with Professor Dumbledore," he said, and walked out swiftly, Harry, Ron, and Draco right behind him. The girls followed, somewhat slowly, exchanging glances every once and a while.

When they reached the Headmaster's office, Professor Snape said the password, and the staircase was revealed. Ginny, Jordan, and Hermione had never been to Professor Dumbledore's office, and were amazed by all the things in the room. There were many, many pictures on the walls of the circular room, gadgets and gizmos laid on every available space. Things that spun when you got too near, small boxes that let out strange mists, and something that was glowing like a white mist from the cabinet in the corner.

"Well, what seems to be the problem, Severus," Dumbledore asked from his spot behind his desk. "Headmaster, these children were found in the Astronomy Tower," Snape said coldly. "And that girl has the same scar as Potter," he said pointing to Jordan.

"Well Miss Malfoy, why don't you tell us your story" said Dumbledore.

Jordan looked like that was one of the last things she wanted to do, but spilled the beans anyway. "Well, as you know, I came from America, where my Dad and I have lived for 14 years. I was born there and Narcissa was my mom. She had Draco a year before they all went on vacation to the United States. That's where she met my Dad, and, well, you can guess the rest," she said, slightly out of breath.

"Yes," said Hermione, "that explains some of it, but not why you have a scar."

"I KNOW! I was just getting to that part of the story!"

"Ok, ok, calm down," Hermione replied.

"My Dad came here one year for "business" and most of the time he dropped me off at the Potter's, him and Lily had been best friends for a long time and she offered to babysit for him. That night my Dad had something really important to do, and as a last minute thing, dropped me off at Lily and James's house. That night just happened to be the night Voldemort came after the Potters; of course, I wasn't supposed to be there. Voldemort ("Oh, get over yourself, Ron") came and because I was behind Harry, couldn't see me when he yelled the killing curse. Some of it passed by Harry and hit me, knocking me out for a few days. When Hagrid came to get Harry, he saw me and thought I was dead, so he covered me with a sheet and never told anyone about it. My Dad came to get me; he knew that I couldn't be dead, because like Harry, I was protected. Some of Voldemort's powers were passed to me too. For example, I can speak parseltongue," Jordan finished, her voice was becoming hoarse.

"Wow," Ginny said, everyone else was speechless.

"But you had to have known all of this, Dumbledore, you never miss a thing, my Dad said," Jordan thought out loud, turning to Dumbledore.

"Yes, I knew all of it, but I didn't know the part that Hagrid also knew, and was the one to cover you with that sheet," replied the old man. "Well, I believe that is enough excitement for one night. All of us should head for bed." "But headmaster, these students were out of bed, after hours, AND they were caught causing havoc," whined Snape. "Well then, Severus, you may stay here with me and we can talk. To the rest of you good night," said Dumbledore in a tired voice.

"You know Harry," said Jordan as they were walking back to the tower. "I always wanted to meet you, thank you, and talk to about what happened. Now, I wish that I had just stayed upstairs and gone to bed." Harry didn't answer. Yes, he was sorry that he scared her; he didn't know what came over him. But he also didn't answer because he was mad at Dumbledore. How could he have known all along and never told him? Then, maybe Harry would have had someone to talk to.

Suddenly it hit him, "Hey, Jordan? Can I speak with you? ALONE please." "Sure". Harry took Jordan's hand and led her over to a separate corner. "Jordan" Harry spoke solemnly, "I am sooo sorry for what I did. You know what my problem is? I SUCK! I was the most retarded jerk in the entire world; please don't judge me by what happened tonight." Jordan looked into Harry's eyes, seeing the sincerity and said softly, "Its okay Harry. I understand your quarrel with my brother, but I wish that you wouldn't fight, at least not in front of me. You are one of the few people I know, and if I assumed that every one acted like you just did, I would have to say that you are all psychotic with a hint of abnormality." Harry chuckled, and then stopped, "that was sarcasm, right?" "Of course, Harry you're kinda, well, out there… oh, I guess that's good. ME TOO!" Once again Harry laughed and then he stepped a bit closer, you could smell that sweet axe on his body and see the clarity in his eyes.

"Jordan?" Harry whispered sweetly. "Mmm" "Can I ask you something else? That's kind of important?" "Sure" "Uhhhh, willyougooutwithme?" "Whahuh?" "Deep breath Harry… Jordan, Will you, um go to Hogsmeade, uhh with me?" he asked uncertainly, looking at the floor for fear she would see him blush. She felt as though they would be locked in this moment together forever… until…

"Back off from my sister, Potty" snarled Draco. "You can't keep me away from her forever, Ferret Face!" Harry shot back.

It took Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to hold back Draco from killing Harry. "See, Ron, this is what you look like, a complete fool. Just because somebody said something you didn't like to your sister," said Hermione in a strained voice.

The whole fight was interrupted as Jordan went into hysterical laughter. After all she'd been through in the last week she was kind of loosing it.

"Come on, Jordan, let's go" And with that Ginny half dragged half walked Jordan to their dorm.

Before they were completely out of earshot Jordan yelled back, "Oh yea and Harry, I'D LOVE TOOOOO!"


End file.
